


Slide Into A Choice (The Illusionary Perfection Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has a choice, and she will make it. Eve/fem!Serpent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide Into A Choice (The Illusionary Perfection Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thelema](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123933) by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



She is alone when the serpent comes to her, slowly winding her way around Eve. Eve is not worried, in fact, Eve luxuriates in the contact. The serpent's skin glides sensuously along her own, making her tighten below in ways that Adam's touch has and yet has not.

"Knowledge," is what the serpent whispers. "Knowledge for you, and you alone."

"Why?" she asks, though she would rather concentrate on feelings than words. 

"Because it is knowledge that God would keep from you both, more you than he." The serpent's tongue flickers in and out, as if tasting the air. "Knowledge of the world, of the Garden. Does He have the right to do that to you?"

Eve thinks about the Garden, of the beautiful smells and the perfect nature of the place. Of how she spends time with Adam, content with him among the trees.

"I don't know," Eve looks lazily down at her companion. "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice," the serpent says. 

And then the serpent leaves her alone, with the reminder that she is nearby, and she will support whatever Eve chooses. So, Eve thinks. She watches the flowers, she takes fruit from the Garden, she sleeps with Adam, she watches the sunrise.

She chooses. She comes back to the Tree, where the serpent is waiting for her.

"I am ready," she says, and plucks the fruit, eating it. Suddenly she knows everything that has been hidden from her, by choice or by accident. What was always hers to know, but was denied her.

With that knowledge, she leaps the boundaries of the Garden, the ones she didn't know existed until that moment. She takes the serpent with her, leaving Adam behind. He will have to find his own knowledge, his own life. She cannot make that decision for him. She cannot clothe his nakedness or force knowledge upon him.

Maybe it is not the best choice, but with everything she now knows is going to happen, it is enough.


End file.
